For the Love of Finn
by roryloganforever
Summary: An AU story of when Rory and Logan were at Yale. Rory and Logan will be in it but will be more of a story about Finn and Rory's cousin Francesca (Frankie). Sadly I own nothing related to GG.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing Frankie Gilmore**

Francesca (Frankie) Gilmore was finally home. It had been a rough few years but she was where she always wanted to be, back in Connecticut, finally going to Yale. Not that she wasn't in her third year, she was just able to enjoy the real college experience. Living on campus, maybe go to a few parties, meeting new people. Her father told her she should join a sorority, she laughed, so not a sorority girl she thought. Luckily, she was able to share an apartment with her cousin Rory and her friend Stephanie. Dad didn't want to let her go but he knew the past three years were just as tough on her as the rest of the family. He had to let his baby girl go, allow her to heal and get on with her life. This was going to be a great year, she smiled.

"Anyone home?" Frankie called out, no response, "Guess I'm the first one here". Frankie text Rory to let her know she was here but taking a walk. Coffee she thought, definitely need coffee. She took a walk down to the campus, it was only a 20 minute walk from the apartment. Taking it all in, the campus was beautiful. She saw all the students moving in with help from their parents, she sighed a little. Her dad had wanted to help her move in but she knew saying goodbye would be hard enough. Besides, the moving company would be brining most of the girls stuff. There wasn't a whole lot left to bring so she told him she wanted to go by herself, besides Rory and her friends would be there. He reluctantly agreed, she was pretty sure her brother Austin had something to do with that.

After getting her extra-large coffee and a coffee cake muffin for good measure, Frankie started to walk around some more, then sat on a bench to enjoy her muffin. She decided to text her brother Austin. He would let Dad know she was okay and ease his mind.

 **Frankie-Just letting you know I'm here. I know it's only been a few hours but I know dad.**

 **Austin-Thanks for checking in, you know dad's been asking all morning if I heard from you.**

 **Frankie-Well now you can tell him to relax, I'm fine and I will call him later. Love you!**

 **Austin-Love you too sis! Have fun!**

 **Frankie-Always big brother!**

After finishing the text, Frankie started walking back to the apartment.

Rory had showed up about a half hour after getting Frankie's text with Finn in tow.

"Rory, this cousin of yours, is she a redhead by any chance?" Finn walked into the room helping Rory with a box.

"No sorry Finn, no redhead. Do you ever think maybe if you expand your horizons, you might meet someone you're actually interested in?"

"Rory, darling, I love all women, I just have a" Finn stopped talking and looked over at the beautiful girl that just walk in the door.

"Hi love, are you lost?" Finn was putting on the charm.

"No, I think I'm in the right apartment, Frankie Gilmore" she extended her hand to Finn "and you are?"

Finn stared at Frankie for what like felt forever. He was taking out of his trance by Rory screaming.

"FRANKIE!" Rory ran over and they hugged.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got here, I wanted to walk around get a feel for the campus and of course coffee" she said raising her extra-large cup.

Rory laughed, held up her cup. "I'll bet mines better than that but sadly there's no Luke's on campus." Rory pouted.

"Yes, Luke's, I can't wait to try the famous Luke's."

"Soon enough my friend, soon enough." Rory looked over at Finn who was still staring.

"Oh how rude, let me introduce you" Rory grabbed Frankie's hand and walked over to Finn.

"Finn Frankie, Frankie Finn" Finn was still staring when Frankie extended her hand again to say hello.

"Nice to meet you Finn, I've heard so much about you! I hope it's all true" Frankie laughed.

Finn finally shook Frankie's hand, "Well, I assure you, it is." He laughed "Rory, my darling, I have to be getting back to my own place, make sure Logan and Colin aren't making any of my stuff disappear. Are you ladies going to be okay? I'll see you guys later for dinner?"

"Yes sir, tell that boyfriend of mine to text me a time to meet up" Rory walked over to Finn, kissed his cheek "Thanks for the help, you're the best"

Finn walked over to Frankie, smiled "I can't wait to learn all about Francesca Gilmore. Cousin Rory has nothing but good things to say about you."

Frankie laughed. "Well I assure you it's nothing as interesting as what I've heard about you, Logan, and Colin."

"Well, we'll just have to get you good and drunk and get the truth out of you now won't we." Finn joked as he walked out of the room.

"WOW! Isn't he going to be fun?" Frankie laughed as her and Rory went into the living room.

"Please that was nothing. We'll have to see how many times he ask if he's met you before." Rory laughed. "He's definitely one of a kind our Finn."

Frankie just smiled, though to herself, he definitely seems like one of kind.

After Finn left, the girls talked for a little bit.

"Steph said she's be here in about an hour." Rory said, "Unpack our own rooms or help each other?" They stared at all the boxes filling the common room. "Help each other" they both said at the same time

Rory and Frankie started unpacking Rory's room first.

"I really can't wait to see this Stars Hollow, I need to meet this Kirk. Finally meet Lorelei."

"Frankie, you will love Stars Hollow and my mom of course can't wait to meet you." Rory looked at her phone. Logan texted her.

 **Logan-7:00 Italian okay!**

 **Rory-We'll be ready.**

"Well Francesca Gilmore, brace yourself, you're about to meet the gang"

"I'm scared!" Frankie said jokingly. Just then another voice chimed in.

"Don't worry, just bat those baby blues, and they'll be putty in your hands" Rory ran over to Steph, gave her a big hug.

"Hail, hail the gangs all here" Frankie smiled, walked over to Steph and gave her a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person, texting just isn't the same."

"It's really not" Steph agreed. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it Martha's Vineyard when Logan and Rory came to visit. But we're all here now and it's going to be a great year! We're are going to have so much fun." Steph looked at all the boxes sitting around. "Well, once we actually get all this crap unpacked." They all laughed.

Frankie threw a book at Rory, smiled "Well let's start with this one's book collection that should take care of about what three, four boxes?"

"Francesca! We do not throw the books, the books are precious" Steph jokingly laughed at Frankie.

"Haha, very funny ladies. Let's get these boxes unpacked. Food at 7!" Rory checked the book to make it was okay.

Frankie just looked at the girls for a minute, yes, this is going to be a great year!


	2. Chapter 2

While Steph and Rory were getting ready Frankie thought it would be a good time to call her dad since all she had left to do was put her dress on.

"Hey baby girl!"

"Hey dad, how you holding up?"

"I'm good, I swear. I only asked your brother four times today if he heard from you." Her dad

laughed. "He relayed your text from early. I guess he's sorry he joined the family firm now huh?" Frankie laughed. "So really, how's it going Frankie, all settled?"

"For the most part and it's only been one day dad, but so far so good. I promise. Rory and Steph are great. We're meeting some friends and going to dinner."

"That's good, it's good you're going out and meeting new people. I know it's only been a day but it's quiet around here without you."

"I miss you too dad, but I'll be home before you know it. You know it wouldn't hurt you to go out with some friends and have dinner, maybe a few drinks and not clients. FRIENDS!"

"Yeah, yeah, who's the parent here huh?"

"I wonder sometimes dad, but I worry about you too."

"I know but I promise I'm good kid. Now go out and have a good time. Not too good though." he laughed.

"Well you know me, life of the party Gilmore, I'll try to behave. I love you dad."

"I love you baby girl"

Frankie hung up, saw Rory standing there.

"All good Frankie?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just my dad and…the necklace in your left hand."

"How'd you know? Thanks!" Rory smiled. "Having you girls around is going to be great."

Logan and Colin came to pick up the girls at seven. Of course, they weren't ready. The guys just sat down on the couch. Logan knew they wouldn't be ready and made their reservations for eight. He knew his Rory. His Rory he thought. Sometimes it even surprised him, that this beautiful, intelligent woman was his. Logan was taken out of his thoughts by Steph yelling.

Steph yelled from her room "I can't find my favorite black heels, I can't go out without them."

"Oh god" Colin sighed. "We may never get dinner." Logan laughed.

Frankie went into Steph's room, she was done getting dressed. "How are you ready already Frankie, you were the last one to start getting ready?" Steph looked at Frankie.

"Thanks, don't tell the others but you're my favorite." Frankie smiled. "Now let me help you find your shoes." She looked around the containers for a bit. "Found it!" Frankie yelled.

"Oh thank you god!" Colin yelled from the living room. "Can we please leave now?"

"Almost Colin! Relax" Steph yelled. "I know Huntzberger made the reservations for eight."

Logan looked at Colin, shrugged "She's not wrong. Relax, it'll take us 10/15 minutes to get there."

Rory came out of the room, Logan got up and walked to Rory. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly.

"Hello beautiful" Logan said kissing Rory again.

"Hey yourself, I missed you these past few days."

"I missed you too. How was Stars Hollow? Lorelei?"

"Good and good I can report. Remind me to tell you all about Kirk riding his bike into Taylor's storefront." Rory laughed.

"Life would be boring without Kirk and Taylor." Logan said. Kissing Rory once again.

"Indeed, I'm starved." Rory looked over at the couch. "Hey Colin, where's Finn?"

"Hey Rory, Finn's meeting us there, any chance you can get Blondie in there to move a little quicker? I don't know promise her a shopping spree or something?" Colin said leaning back onto the couch.

"Did someone say shopping?" Frankie and Steph both said at the same time walking into the living room.

Steph walked over to Colin leaned down to kiss him. "Hey boyfriend." Steph loved calling him that. Since her and Colin decided to start dating over the summer, she couldn't help it. He was tough nut to crack but she didn't give up and she finally convinced him it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"Hey girlfriend, you look great" Colin smiled at her.

"Alright everybody ready?" Logan asked.

"Then let's go, FOOD!" Rory said grabbing her purse.

After dinner they decided to introduce Frankie to the Rich Man's Shoe. Finn's idea of course.

Just like dinner, conversations were many and loud. People talking over people, yelling across the bar, it was great Frankie thought. It's been a long time since she'd been able to be out with friends and just have fun.

Finn walked over from the bar. "Beautiful Francesca, have another shot!"

"Oh I don't Finn, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to get me drunk mister."

Frankie winked at him.

"What me!" Finn acted all innocent. "I would never!"

"Okay, one more." Frankie took the shot, green tea, her favorite. She clicked glasses with Finn and they downed them at the same time."

"Wow Finn, did you forget about the rest of us." Rosemary stared at him.

"Oh sorry, love, do you want one?" Finn said to Rosemary. "Frankie, you've no beer, come with me, we will rectify this at once, and we'll get a shot for this one and maybe one more for us." He grabbed Frankie's hand and they walked over to the bar both of them laughing. Rosemary staring at them while they walked away.

Steph leaned over to Rory, "Is it just me or his Finn actually ignoring Rosemary? I mean even at dinner, he was talking to Frankie the whole time. I'm not gonna lie, they look cute together and she gives Finn a run for his money in the drinking department."

"He does seem to paying a lot of attention to one Francesca Gilmore and Rosemary does not seem to like it at all." Rory laughed.

"Oh the hell with her" Steph said to Rory "She's been playing Finn for years now." Rory took her mug, raised it up and clinked it with Steph's. "Yeah the hell with her but seriously do you think we should slow Frankie down? She's had a lot to drink." Rory looked over at Frankie.

"Nah she looks fine. Let the girl go." Steph said drinking her beer.

Just then Frankie came over to them. "Frankie, you having a good time?" Steph asked. "I most certainly am" She said raising her glass. "I definitely needed this and that Finn, he's so much fun. What's the deal with him and that Rosemary? She's been giving me daggers all night?" Rory and Steph looked at each other. "Come on spill." Frankie said looking at both them. They all huddled together

"Well Finn's be trying to get with Rosemary for awhile now but she never gives him the time of day. Seems though she doesn't like someone else taking the attention away from her." Steph said low so no one could hear them. "I think at this point though Finn's bored with the whole thing. I say screw her"

"Yeah screw her" Rory yelled. Frankie and Steph started laughing.

"I think Ace here needs to slow down." Logan said as he sat down next to Rory. "What do you say we get out here? I missed you" Logan whispered in her ear. "Oh yeah, why don't you take me home and show me how much." Rory whispered back into his ear.

"You guys good to get home?" Logan asked the girls.

"Go Logan, we're fine." Frankie said.

Just then Finn yelled over, "Frankie, you left me alone at the bar with these boring people. Come back, I need someone to do shots with me."

Frankie laughed "We'll even make sure that one gets home okay. Duty calls ladies, I need to go and rescue Finn and those shots" She winked at them.

A few days later, school was well underway. Frankie was easing into life on campus pretty easily she thought. Not really being a morning person until she had her coffee, Frankie walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Just then Rory walked into the kitchen.

"Here" Frankie handed Rory a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, busy day today." Rory grabbed the mugged. "Deadline to meet. That Doyle's a pain."

"Before you run off, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Would you mind if I joined you guys for Friday night dinner this week? I'll call Aunt Emily, I just wanted to check with you first it was okay."

"Frankie, of course. Anytime."

"Okay, good. I have some stuff I wanted to run by you guys and just thought it would be easier with you both there."

"Well that don't worry me at all." Rory said looking at Frankie.

"No, no nothing bad I'm" Frankie stopped. "I'm thinking I want to start a charity in my mom name and I want to see what Aunt Emily thinks first before I go to my dad. I talked to my brother about it and he's on board but I'm not sure about dad. I just want to run some ideas by you guys. Besides I haven't seem Emily and Richard in forever." Frankie was trying not to cry as she was talking.

Rory walked over to her hugged her. "I think that's a great idea."

Just then Steph came in. Starting hugging them both. "I felt left out" She laughed, then they all started laughing. Steph looked at Rory and Rory gave her it's an okay look.

After her second class of the day Frankie decided she needed more coffee. This morning's cup was wearing off. As she turned around having paying for her coffee, she's see Finn.

"Finn? What are you doing by my favorite coffee stand?" Frankie asked with a strange look on her face. "Isn't your class on the other side of campus?"

"Is it but it was canceled. The old bugger is sick or something. So I have all this free time and I happen to know your next class isn't for another two hours. How does lunch sound?" Finn asked hopefully.

"You definitely know the way to this girl's heart!" Frankie said grabbing Finn's arm to push him along. "Let's go." Smiling they walked to cafeteria together. They weren't even aware Rosemary was right by them listening to their conversation.

After they had their food they found an empty table and sat down.

"Are you sure you Gilmore's are human?" Finn asked. Frankie laughed "I swear we are. Just really good metabolism." She said as she patted her stomach.

"So tell me Finn, how's school going? From what I hear, you hate daylight and classes so I was quite surprised to hear you were going to class at all." Frankie asked.

"Can I be honest with you? The parentals are finally cracking down on me. They said they weren't wasting all that money on Yale just so I could party. I was shocked. My father said either go to class or support yourself. So I thought about it for all of a second, and here I am in this fine educational institution actually learning. But please don't let that get around, I have a rep to protect." He winked at Frankie.

"Awww poor Finn, secrets safe with me, I promise." Frankie laughed. She always laughed when Finn was around. As much fun as he was when he was drinking, she was happy to learn, sober Finn was just as much fun, at least to her.

"How's about you? Adjusting to life on campus?" Finn smiled.

"I am. I wasn't sure how things were going to work living with Rory and Steph but we just click. I mean I miss my dad and Austin but" She sighed. Seeing she was sad, Finn brought his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb gently across her hand. Frankie just smiled at him.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?' Frankie asked, not wanting to show she really liked Finn touching her.

Just then Rosemary walked over. "Hey guys mind if join you?" She asked.

"You know what I actually have to go stop at the apartment before my next class." Frankie got up.

"I'll walk you." Finn said.

"No, no, you stay."

"Yeah Finn stay, keep me company." Rosemary chimed in.

"See, Rosemary's begging for your attention." Frankie smiled at her. She didn't like this girl. Couldn't put her finger on it but she really didn't like her. Frankie walked over to Finn, hugged him. "Thanks for lunch. Text me. Better yet call me." She said looking right at Rosemary.

"I will, I promise love, we'll make plans for the weekend." Finn watched Frankie walk away. Rosemary was trying to talk to him but he wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was Frankie.

H:\


	3. Chapter 3

Rory and Frankie arrived at the Gilmore's a little early so Frankie could talk to everyone. They walked into the sitting room.

"Girls, come in" Emily got up to give them a hug. "It's so good of you to join us Frankie."

"Thanks for having me Aunt Emily." Frankie hugged Emily. Just then Richard walked in.

"Uncle Richard!" Frankie ran over and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh you too, look at you two. So grown up." Richard went over to Rory, gave her a kiss. "Hello my darling granddaughter. "Hello Grandpa." Rory smiled.

"Everyone sit. Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Emily asked.

"Just water for me Aunt Emily"

"Yeah a water is fine Grandmom"

"So Francesca Emily tells me you wanted to talk to us about something" Richard said taking his drink from Emily.

"Well, I wondering what you guys thought about starting a charity in my mom's name. I've really been thinking about it this past year and I want to do something, no I need to do something. Austin's on board. Mom loved getting all dressed up for those fancy balls, I thought we could do a charity ball in early December. I know that's quick but I think I can do it. Well, at least with your help I can do it. Now the hardest part is going to be convincing dad. I thought maybe one night we could have dinner together and we could convince him" Frankie looked over at Richard and Emily hoping for a yes.

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea." Richard looked at Emily

"I love the idea and don't you worry about your father, we'll talk to him." Emily looked at Rory

"Awww, Frankie I think that's so sweet. I'll help however I can. I know mom will too. She's great at party planning. Between us four Gilmores, it will be the party of the year" Rory said "and we'll recruit Steph too, she loves a good party." Rory laughed.

"Oh thank god, cause I already booked The Hartford Room for December 9th" Frankie smiled at them. They all just stared at her and she started laughing. "I knew you guys wouldn't let me down, we're family. This is going to be great!"

Sunday night found Frankie home alone while the couples were having date night. That was just fine with her, she decided to have her own movie night. Eat all the junk food I want, drink some wine, she thought. She was just getting ready to turn on the movie when someone knocked on the door.

"Please be the pizza guy, I'm starving!" Frankie yelled as she started to open her door "Finn" she said surprised to see him there holding pizza.

"Your pizza Francesca" Finn handed over the box. "I didn't realize you had a thing for pizza delivery guys" He smirked at her.

Frankie smiled at him "Well, they keep me well fed. You know how I love food."

Finn stood at the door, not sure whether he should just go in. "I was coming over to see if you wanted to go out since our lovely friends have abandoned us for the night but I can see by your cute little star wars pj's you have big plans for tonight."

"Do not mock the pj's mister! I was going to ask you to come in but since you feel the need to make fun of me, you can go now." Frankie said with a big smile on her face.

"Now love, forgive me, I was just kidding. I love Star Wars, I'm a closet geek you know."

"Really? Well in that case, would you like to come in?"

"Only if you're sure I'm not bothering you?" Finn asked while walking in the common room.

Frankie looked over at him, god he was adorable. "Finn, I don't know what plans you have, I'm sure they somehow involve getting some girl drunk and taking her home but you are more than welcome to join me. Nothing special, just tons of junk food and a movie or two tonight. I'm trying to keep it very low key. It's been a very long week and I just want to destress at home."

"How could I say to no to you lovely Francesca? A night with a beautiful woman, I think I can handle low key"

Frankie just looked at Finn. "Really? Seriously? Finn the drinker of all things alcoholic, the life of the party, low key?"

"I can be, I'll show you. Remember, I'm a studious person now. I go to class, I learn." He proceeded to walk over to the couch, patted on the seat "Let's go woman, we got movies to watch, junk to eat."

Frankie walked over to the couch "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on" Finn said.

"Okay, let's see how long you can last not talking" Frankie laughed sitting down next to Finn.

They both got comfortable on the couch. After a while Finn put his arm around Frankie and she put her head on his shoulder. Finn was surprised but happy, she felt so right in his arms. He wasn't sure what these emotions he was feeling were but he definitely liked it. Meanwhile, Frankie was surprised herself how good it felt just to have Finn so close. They got along so good, talked all the time, he was always showing up, like tonight, at unexpected times. She wasn't sure how he felt and didn't want to push it. So for now, she was just happy to have him close to her. Just then, he pulled her closer, kissed her forehead, smiling, Frankie wrapped her arms around him, moving closer to him and they continued to watch the movie.

After the movie, they started to clean up.

"Finn, you've never seen Goonies? Really?" Frankie asked shocked.

"Sorry love, never seen it."

"I cannot believe this, we may have to make movie night a regular thing to make sure you've seen all the best movies." Frankie picked up the trash and walked into to kitchen to throw it away.

"Hmmm, well I wouldn't complain about spending more time with you." Finn thought out loud.

Frankie stopped for a second coming in from the kitchen, "Finn, can I ask you a question?" Now or never she thought.

"Sure love"

"Why are you here? I don't know mind you being here, I really don't, but how come you're here and not out with your friends?'

Finn sat and thought for a few second, now or never he thought.

He stood up went to Frankie, and just started kissing her. Frankie didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around Finn and started kissing him back.

"So that's why you're here" Frankie stared at Finn and smiled.

"That's not the only reason but damn if I haven't wanted to do that every time I've seen you these past few weeks." Finn smiled back. "So Francesca, I was wondering how you felt about going out with me, a date, just you and me."

"I would love that but just so you know, we kind of just had one." She laughed.

"Hmm, I guess we did." Finn cupped Frankie's face with his hands "God you're beautiful."

Frankie smiled, "Hey Finn, why don't we put another movie on and we can pretend to watch it while you're doing that kissing thing with me again."

Frankie put another movie on, they both sat back on the couch and started making out again.

H:\


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Frankie was the first one up as usual. She went straight for the coffee. Although this morning Frankie had a little extra pep her step. She was in such a good mood she thought she would make breakfast.

"Frankie, are you making breakfast?" Rory walked into kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yes"

"Why? It's so early, why are you cooking?"

"Eh, I don't know, just felt in the mood for pancakes. What some, there's bacon too?"

"I would not turn down food." Rory looked at Frankie, she was smiling from ear to ear. "You're awfully chipper there Frankie, what did you do last night?"

"Just had a movie night." Just then Steph walked in.

"What is all this?" Steph asked looking around the kitchen.

"Frankie decided to cook us breakfast. I was just asking her why she was in such a good mood. She says she just had a movie night" Rory sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Hmmm" Steph looked at Frankie. "What?" Frankie asked. "Spill Gilmore" Steph said to Frankie.

"Okay, okay, I did have a movie night. I may have had a visitor stop by, we may have watched the movie together and we may have made out for a little bit." Frankie smiled at she looked at Rory and Steph.

"OMG! You kissed Finn!" Steph yelled clapping her hands excitedly.

"No one said anything about Finn." Frankie corrected Steph.

"Are you really going to sit here and tell me it wasn't Finn?" Steph asked.

Frankie had a big smile on her face. "NO! It was Finn!"

Rory started clapping her hands too. "Our Finn, you made out with our Finn."

"There's only one Finn Rory" Frankie laughed.

"This is true" Rory smiled. "Tell us everything"

All three girls were sitting at the counter when Frankie went on to tell them how Finn stopped by to go out but then she said she was having a movie night, he stayed and then he kissed her.

"He just came over and kissed you? Awww, that's so cute." Rory said.

"It's about time. I'm surprised it took him this long. He must really like you." Steph said grabbing more bacon.

"It's obvious he likes her Steph. He's been crushing on her since they met." Rory laughed.

Frankie just sat there still smiling. "Oh did I mention we made plans for Friday night to go out?"

Meanwhile at the boys apartment. Finn was in an equally good mood as he walked out into the living room.

"We don't have plans for Friday night do we?" He asked Logan.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why you got a hot date or something?" Logan smirked at him.

"As a matter of fact I do" Finn grinned at him.

"Really?" Logan jumped off the couch. "Someone actually agreed to go out with you on a real date, just you and a girl?"

"Someone indeed did my friend."

Just then Colin walked in. "Someone indeed what? What did I miss?"

Logan chimed in "Some girl actually agreed to go out with Finn."

"What? Who would be such a fool" Colin laughed.

"Laugh all you want guys, but this Friday I shall be taking out the beautiful Francesca" Finn said smiling from ear to ear.

"Logan, look our boy here, he's all grown up. We're so proud of you son" Colin walked over and slapped Finn on the back.

Logan got up and looked at Finn. "Finn, I know you've been wanting this but if you hurt her, I'm going to have to hear it from Rory and Steph. You're one of my best friends, I don't want to have to hurt you."

Finn looked at them both. "I like Frankie, I really do. I know, I know, it's only been a few weeks but somethings different with her. She talks to me, like really talks not just about drinking and partying, like actual life events. Then we sat there last night watching a movie and I just held her in my arms and that was great too. Like I felt something without saying anything."

"Woah Finn, that was deep shit coming from you" Colin looked at Finn with a very curious look on his face. "I'm happy for you, we're both happy for you. I hope you and Frankie can make a go of it. I like her, she fits right in with us."

Later that day Frankie was sitting at a café by school. She wanted to go over her plans for the "Winter Ball" as she was now calling it. Emily and Lorelei had been such a big help already. The caterers were set, Sookie St. James was in charge of dessert, and Aunt Emily was sending her a list of people who had to be invited. Invitations should be out next week she thought. First she thought was dinner with her dad and Austin on Thursday, she wanted to run the idea past her dad. She knew deep down he wouldn't say no but sometimes the memories of mom were just too much for him to handle and he closed off. That's why she thought this was such a good idea, she could help others in memory of her mom. Frankie knew her mom didn't want them to wallow in grief, it took all of them months to move on even when they knew the end was coming. Nothing prepares you for it. This was her way of coping, by helping others. She finished up what she had to do and decided to head home.

A few days later Frankie drove up to her childhood home, she smiled. This just wasn't a house, this was home. There were so many great memories in this house she thought. Cameron and Jacqueline Gilmore were the best parents. She would never deny the fact that they had money and had more luxuries than most kids had growing up but her parents never let them forget that you had to work for what you wanted, not everything could be handed to you. Never let anyone look down on you and never look down on someone was what her mom tried to instill in her from a very early age. She got out of the car, walked in the house.

"Anybody home?" Frankie yelled.

"Francesca is that you?" Her dad yelled back.

"You have another daughter coming I should know about it?" Frankie laughed as she ran into the living room. "Dad!" she yelled running to him. He picked her up off the ground giving her the biggest hug.

"I missed you kid!"

"I missed you daddy!"

"Let me look at you" He put Frankie down looked at her. She looked different he thought, she looked happy, he could see it in her eyes, he hadn't seen that for a long time.

"You look good Frankie, really good." Her dad hugged her one more time.

"I feel good dad, living by school has been great, Rory and Steph, I can't say enough. They are the sisters I never thought I wanted." Frankie smiled "Where's Austin?"

"He's in the study, had some work he wanted to finish up. So Emily came to see me at work the other day"

"Oh god" Frankie sighed. Just then Austin walked in. "Hey sis!" Austin walked over to Frankie and picked her up to hug her, spinned her around a few times. "Aren't you looking fabulous as always?" Frankie smiled at him.

"So I was just telling your sister Emily came to see me the other day." Cameron looked at his children. "She didn't tell me what it was about but that I should keep an open mind, care to elaborate?"

Frankie looked at Austin, "I got this one, better to just get it over with." She walked over to her dad, they both sat down "So I was thinking that maybe we could start a charity in mom's name." When her father didn't stop her she kept talking, "I need to do this dad, I've already started getting everything set up. You won't have to do anything but show up and put on that handsome smile of yours."

Cameron took Frankie's hand "Why didn't you come to me first? Have I ever told you no? Would you have done this if I said no?"

Frankie looked straight at her dad "Yes, I would have done this without you. I wouldn't want to but I would have. This is something I need to do, you have to understand that. I've already started, I couldn't wait. We'll be giving money to cancer research but I want to do more. I want to help families who are currently going through what we went through."

"This is a lot to take on." Cameron thought about it for a moment. "But if anyone can do it, you can. I know you can. You get your stubbornness from your mother, it's one of things I loved about her, she never backed down from something she really wanted. I'm just sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me first."

Austin stepped in "We just weren't sure dad, I wasn't even sure at first but I think we should do this. I want to bring something positive to mom's death. This is a start. Mom's death hit us all hard dad, we've come so far but we're still healing. I think this is a step in the right direction."

Cameron stood up and went and got a drink. Austin looked at Frankie, she walked over to him. "I'm taking care of everything. Aunt Emily and Lorelei have been a great help since I talked them last week. Lorelei wasn't at dinner but Rory filled in her in and she was more than happy to help. You just need to bring your handsome self." Frankie hugged her dad "I promise this is going to be great."

Frankie walked into the apartment a few hours later, she went straight to her room. She stayed longer than she thought she would but after dinner, once they all started talking, they couldn't stop. It was just like old times. Before she went to bed her phone went off, she smiled.

 **Finn-Hope dinner went well**

 **Frankie-It did, better than I thought. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow night.**

 **Finn-We still good for 8?**

 **Frankie-I'll be ready. Just so you know, I'm really excited for tomorrow.**

 **Finn-Me too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie had to admit she was a little nervous, she hadn't been out on a date for a long time. Then again she thought, it's Finn, things have never been this easy with guys, it scared her a little bit. She was just finishing up when she heard the doorbell. "Perfect timing" she thought.

Frankie opened the door, "Wow" Finn said staring at her.

Frankie gave Finn a quick kiss. "I was going to ask if I looked okay but I think I have my answer. You said casual right?"

"I most certainly did. Drinks and then bowling"

"I love bowling! I suck at it but I love it!"

"I know, I remember you telling us about bowling with your brother and how competitive you were."

"Me? Competitive, Never!" They stepped on the elevator. Finn grabbed Frankie's hand. She got a little tingle up her spine. In her head Frankie was thinking, it's never felt like this before. Should holding his hand have this effect on me?

As they got off the elevator, Frankie yelled over to the desk, "Have a good night Harry!" He waved over, "You too Ms. Gilmore"

Just then Finn's phone started going off. He looked at it "Uh, not now" he said but didn't mean to say out loud.

Frankie looked at him, "Who is it?" Finn looked at her, "It's Rosemary." Frankie rolled her eyes. "I'm putting it on silent as we speak." Finn was about to put the phone back in his pocket when Frankie grabbed it from him.

"Let's make sure she knows your busy tonight. Smile Finn." Frankie took a picture of the both of them and sent if off to Rosemary with the text "can't come to phone right now."

"Francesca Gilmore, you are definitely one of kind."

They arrived at a pub close to the bowling alley.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit at a table?" Finn asked.

"No, why take up a table if you we're just having a few drinks. We can order food up their too. Come one Finn, live a little." Frankie pulled him towards the bar and they found two seats at the end of the bar. "See look at that, all by ourselves down here."

Finn ordered two beers for them. The bartender brought over their beer. Frankie stopped him, "Can we get some sliders, wings, and ummm fries too."

Finn looked at Frankie and just laughed. "I forgot who I was out with."

"Hey, a girls got to eat. I don't get that whole girls don't eat food in front of guys thing."

"Cheers to that" Finn clinked his glass with Frankie's.

"So dinner went well last night with your dad?" He asked not sure whether or not he should be bring it up.

"It was good, way better than I expected. So the "Winter Ball" is officially a go." Frankie looked down at her beer.

"That's good right?"

"It is, but now I just I have to do it but let's not talk about that now. How are things with you? I know I've been a little pre occupied this week and we haven't talked much."

Finn wanted to get her to talk about it more but he thought for another time. "Well I had this beautiful girl say yes to going out on a date with me, so things are going pretty good for me." Finn grabbed Frankie's hand and kissed it.

"Haha, it's been a long time since someone's ask me out on a date, so I would say things are going just as good for me"

"Were the guys you knew stupid or something?"

"No" Frankie shrugged her shoulders "It was more me than them. I just didn't feel the need to go out, I threw myself into spending time with my family and school. I kind of became a hermit." Frankie paused for a minute.

Just then their food came. "Let me ask you some questions, I need to get to know the real Finn."

"Okay, shoot" Again, Finn noticed how she deflected talking about herself during the time her mom was sick, I'll have to get her to talk about sooner rather than later he thought.

"Favorite movie?

"Godfather, you?"

"Hmmm, that's a tough one but I'll go with Independence Day, only the classics here. Sports?"

"I love football, or as you crazy Americans call it, soccer."

"Yes!" Frankie yelled raising her arms. "I love soccer! I love "American" football too but soccer was my sport. I'll have you know, you're looking at an all-state soccer player here."

They continued to talk to talk for a little while longer getting to know everything about each other when out of nowhere, Finn leaned over and kissed Frankie. "You have a habit of doing that, not that I mind" Frankie smiled at him.

"Good, get used it. I plan on doing that a lot." He kissed her again. "What do you say we have one more round and then off to bowling?"

After bowling, Finn took Frankie home and walked her up to her apartment. They both stood at the door for a few seconds before Frankie took the initiative and just start kissing Finn. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night right?" Finn asked with arms still wrapped around Frankie.

"You most certainly will." Frankie couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, so I guess this is where I leave you." Finn pushed Frankie's a strand of her blonde hair away from her face.

"Yeah I guess so but first" Frankie started kissing Finn again. "I really do enjoy that, I guess I should go in. I'll see you tomorrow Finn."

The next morning the girls had already made plans to go out for breakfast. Steph and Frankie met up with the Rory at the diner down the street from their apartment since she had stayed with Logan last night. They all placed their order, the waiter not shocked anymore by their order just went with it.

"Why do you make me ask, spill Gilmore, how was the date?" Steph asked pointing at Frankie.

"Yeah Rory tell Steph how your date with Logan was last night." Frankie smiled at them.

"Very funny. Seriously spill Gilmore, how was it?" Rory said grabbing her coffee.

"It was good, it was really good. So much fun. We talked all night. Had a few drinks then we went bowling." Rory was about to say something but Frankie started talking again. "But let me tell you how are date started, with a phone call from none other than Rosemary."

"Bitch" Steph chimed in.

"What is her deal? She had to have known you were out with Finn." Rory said.

"Don't worry" Frankie had a grin on her face. "I got her good. I took a picture of me and Finn and sent it to her with the caption, can't come to the phone right now"

Rory and Steph both busted out laughing then they all started high fiving each other.

"I would love to have seen the look on her face when she saw that" Rory was still laughing as she said it.

"We'll see how she is tonight when we all go out. You know she's going to be there." Steph said.

"I know, I can handle Rosemary." Frankie said then looked at her phone. "I have to get going, I have a lot homework to get done. I'm going over to the library so I'll see you girls at home later."

It was a typical Saturday night out. Everyone was at the bar having a good time. Singing, dancing, and of course drinking. Rory, Steph, and Frankie didn't show up until around 9:00. Rory was finishing up a story for the paper so the other girls stayed and waited for her.

Frankie saw Finn as soon as she walked in and of course there was Rosemary, this girls beginning to be a pain she thought. But Frankie put on her best social smile and walked over. She went right to Finn and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. Then she looked right at Rosemary.

"Oh hey Rosemary, didn't see you there" Frankie smiled at her.

"Hey, sorry there don't seem to be a seat here for you." Rosemary gave Frankie a smile back.

"Really, I seem to have one right here." Frankie came around and sat right on Finn's lap. "Hi, mind if I sit here?" She kissed Finn. Finn wrapped his arms around Frankie and the kiss became more passionate. "Hi yourself" Finn looked at Frankie, he softly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. They just sat there staring at each other. Everyone could feel the electricity between them.

"Get a room" Steph yelled over to them. Frankie looked over at her and winked, she picked up Finn's beer and started drinking it.

Frankie was there for an hour and sitting at the bar talking to Rory and Steph. She looked over to see Finn looking at her and she started looking at him. Rory noticed the look on Frankie's face.

"God you can feel the sexual tension in the air between you two." Rory said looking at Frankie who didn't hear a word she said. Steph smiled, "She's not even paying attention to us right now Rory, she only has eyes for Finn, it's adorable." Just then Frankie came out of her trance. "I'm sorry what did you guys say?" Rory and Steph both started laughing. "Nothing Frankie, we said nothing important." Rory patted Frankie's shoulder.

A few hours later, people started to leave, Frankie and Finn were sitting at the table together for the rest of the night. Talking, kissing, and little touches between them. Frankie wasn't sure what to do with all these feelings she was having but she knew, even though they hadn't known each other long, she wanted this man. This beautiful, kind man, hers she thought, he's mine. She put her hand on top of his.

"Finn, take me home?"

"Love, are you sure? You feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Finn, I want you to take me home" This time she grabbed Finn's face with hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "Finn, I want you to take me home" A light bulb went off, Finn stood up, grabbed Frankie's hand and left without saying good bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn walked into the kitchen for something to drink only to find Logan standing at the fridge.

"Oh hey, fancy meeting you here, I just needed some water." Finn said walking over to the fridge.

"Yeah me too." Logan handed Finn a bottle of water. "So you guys left in hurry tonight. I can guess why now" Logan said smiling. Finn just smiled back at him. Logan waited a few seconds then said "Can I say something?"

"Do I have a choice, mate?"

Smiling, Logan shook his head no. "I love you like a brother, you know that. I've never seen you like this before with a girl, you never get serious and you look like you're getting serious. You look happy and not just because you just had sex." Logan smirked "You're always the life of the party guy but Colin and I know the real you, this is different. I know it's all new right now but take it from somebody who almost lost his Gilmore girl because he couldn't commit, if Frankie is what you want, don't let her go. Don't be afraid. It will be the scariest and best thing to ever happen to you." Logan patted Finn's back "And not that you need it but you have my approval, I love Frankie, you guys really look good together."

Finn just stood there for a few minutes thinking, Logan's right, this is the most I've wanted to be with someone, well ever. She's all I think about, she's been the one I've been telling everything to. He knew when morning came they would have to have talk and he sure as hell hoped Frankie felt the same way he did. He got back into bed and wrapped his arms around Frankie and pulled her closer to him, she snuggled up to him. Yeah it's never been like this he thought before falling back to sleep.

Frankie turned around on the bed to see Finn smiling back at her.

"Morning" Frankie said rubbing Finn's arm.

"And a good morning to you beautiful Francesca. Do you have to get home right away?"

"It's only 7, I have time. I was just going to try and get some homework done today. No big plans. You?"

"Nope, nothing, just a lazy Saturday." Finn pulled Frankie closer "well since you're in no hurry." He started kissing her, then he rolled on top of her.

Later that morning they were sitting on the couch. Frankie could see Finn was nervous about something.

"It's a good thing Rory had clothes here for me to borrow." Frankie said drinking her coffee. Finn didn't say anything. "Hey Finn, you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." He waited a few seconds, now or never he thought, "Okay, that's not the truth love." Finn looked at Frankie.

"Well then what is the truth?" She asked.

"I've never had this conversation before so I'm a little nervous" Finn moved closer to Frankie.

"I can see that but now you're scaring me" Frankie had a worried look on her face.

Finn grabbed her hand, "No, no, Francesca, it's not bad I swear. God, I'm messing this up already." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I like you, I've never felt like this about anyone before. I know we haven't been seeing each other that long but how do I say without sounding like a dork, because every time I say it in my damn head, I sound like a dork." Finn let a sigh and stood up. "I want to be with just you, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. I know it's fast and you can say" before he could even finish Frankie stood up and jumped into his arms. Finn swung her around. "I'm thinking that's a yes?"

A few days later the girls were eating dinner at the apartment. They decided to order Chinese and ordered a little bit of everything.

"I talked to my mom. Stars Hollow next weekend is a go. We'll leave as soon as we're done school for the day. Grandmom and Grandpa have a party to go to so no Friday night dinner." Rory said to Frankie.

"I'm so excited!" Frankie yelled. "I wish you could go Steph, but that just means we'll have to make another trip back so you can finally see what Stars Hollow is all about."

"I know me too, stupid family obligations but going again this year is a definite, maybe over winter break." Steph said grabbing some fried rice. "So how are things going with you and Finn now that your Life and Death Brigade official?"

Frankie starting laughing. "So far, so good but who knew Finn would send a mass email to everyone letting them know. He's crazy! I started getting congratulations text from people, who does that?"

"No one ever said the Brigade were normal, fun but not normal" Steph laughed. "I have to tell you though, and I've said it before, I have never seen our Finn like this. You my friend are one special girl to have him ga-ga over you."

"Thanks, he pretty special himself." Frankie looked over at the flowers Finn sent her this morning with a note that said "thinking of you, I do that a lot these days", she just started smiling.

While the girls ate dinner together, Robert and Seth joined the boys for a poker night.

"Finn, you grab the cigars today?" Logan yelled into Finn who was getting everyone a drink.

"Right here mate" Finn walked into the living room waving the cigars. "Like I would forget the cigars."

"Well, your mind has been otherwise occupied." Robert chimed in.

"Jealous Robert?" Finn smiled.

"A little bit Finn. Frankie's hot." Robert said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Yeah she is, and stay away." Finn handed out the cigars to everyone.

"Don't worry, I got the email just like everyone else." Robert laughed. "Wanted to make sure everyone knew?"

"I figured it was the best way to keep you idiots away from my girl." My girl Finn thought to himself. The flowers were a big hit he remembered her text from earlier.

 **Frankie-I've been thinking about you a lot lately too. Thank you! They're beautiful!**

"Finn you in or out?" Colin asked.

He looked at his cards. "I'll fold"

"So this event Frankie's throwing must be a big deal, my mom called me yesterday to see if I knew Frankie and if I could make sure she was invited." Seth said folding also. "I said I'm not asking someone to invite my mom to a party." Everyone started laughing.

"All right people enough talking, let's get serious and start playing." Robert raised the pot.

Frankie was getting ready for a night in with Finn Friday night when her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled.

"Hey dad"

"Hey there baby girl! How's it going? Haven't talked for a few days, thought I would see how you were doing, and see if you wanted to come for dinner next week before going with Rory to Stars Hollow."

"That would be great, how about Wednesday? My late afternoon class was canceled. I could come up early. Think the boss would let you leave early?" Frankie laughed.

"I hear he's a hard ass but I'll see what I can do. Any plans tonight?"

"Nothing special, just watching a few movies. You?" Frankie hadn't told her dad about Finn yet. It was definitely a conversation she wanted to have face to face. She called Austin but knew she had to talk with her dad in person.

"Some charity event, Emily insisted I go with her and Richard. You know how hard it is to say no to Emily Gilmore." Cameron Gilmore might be almost 45 years old but Emily Gilmore still put the fear of God in him. "I won't keep you but I'll see you Wednesday. Check with Austin, see if he wants to join us for dinner."

"Okay I will. I gotta go, someone's at the door. I'll call you later to confirm Wednesday. I love you daddy"

"Love you too."

Frankie walked to the door, when she opened the door she was surprised to Austin standing there. "Austin?" Frankie looked confused.

"Hey sis!" Austin gave her a hug.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Frankie asked, not that she didn't want him there but why right now and why didn't he tell her.

"I can't come surprise my favorite sister?" He said grinning ear to ear.

"I'm your only sister, now don't pull that smile crap with me. I'm immune mister. I miss you like crazy but what in the world are you doing here Austin Gilmore? That's why dad said for me to ask you about dinner Wednesday, he knew you were coming."

"Yeah, I told him I was coming up. I haven't been able to get up to see you since you started school and I missed my favorite girl."

"Oh please, you're up to something Gilmore, mine as well just tell me now." Just then the doorbell rang. Frankie looked at her brother, "that's why you're here, Finn." Austin just sat on the couch saying nothing. "I swear Austin you better not start. I don't need overprotective big brother with him." Frankie said walking to open the door.

"Hi there" She said smiling at Finn who was holding a bottle of wine walked in and kissed Frankie.

"Hello Francesca, what's" Finn stopped seeing some guy on the couch. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Finn, I'd like you to meet my idiot brother, Austin." Finn walked over and shook Austin's hand as he stood up to shake Finn's hand.

"Nice to meet Finn. I've heard not much about you." Austin said smiling at Frankie.

"Oh shut up Austin. Seriously ignore him Finn." Frankie went to Finn, kissed him. "Since someone decided to surprise me why don't we go out to eat, save the wine for another day? Let's go get some pizza and wings. Yes?"

"Sounds good love"

Frankie hugged Finn, she whispered in his ear, "Sorry, I owe you", and he smiled and whispered back "You bet your beautiful ass you do."

After dinner, Austin was meeting up with friends so Finn and Frankie met up with the gang at the pub. Before they went in, Frankie stopped Finn and started to kiss him.

"Not that I'm complaining love but what was that for?"

"That was a thank you, you were really great tonight at dinner. You didn't have to go and put up with Austin and his interrogation."

"It wasn't so bad. Although, I will say I see why he became a lawyer. I would not want to go against him in court."

"Well you definitely deserve a couple of drinks after that. Maybe I'll even let you take me home tonight." She grabbed his hand and they walked in the pub.

Frankie walked over to Steph while Finn got drinks. "Frankie, I thought you guys were having a night in?"

"We were supposed but then Austin decided to come for a surprise visit."

"Oh boy" Steph took a sip of her beer trying to hide her smile.

"It's not funny Steph, poor Finn just had to sit through two hours of interrogation from lawyer Gilmore."

"He looks like he survived. I told you that boy is crazy about you."

Just then Finn came back with their beers. "Here love, I got some shots too. Cheers" Finn held up his shot.

"To you, my Finn" Frankie held up her shot.

"I'll drink to that" They clinked glasses and downed the shot.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna need more of those!" Frankie said putting her glass down.

Later on, while laying in bed, Finn thought about the brief conversation he had with Austin when Frankie went to the ladies room.

" _Listen Finn, I really did just come up to check on Frankie. I've only seen her once since she started school. We talk or text every day and she sounds happy, happier than she's been in a long time. I just had to come and see for myself. I know she thinks I'm just here being the overprotective brother, and that's partly true but I just needed to check on her. It goes without saying though, you hurt and I can make your death look like an accident." Austin smiled. "I know it hasn't been that long, but I can see the difference. Between finally coming to Yale and finding you, she's smiling again, really smiling. It's good to see."_

Finn just smiled to himself, pulled Frankie closer. He thought she was sleeping but Frankie heard him whisper to her. "I'm so glad you decided to come to Yale this year and we found each other Francesca." Frankie just smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Stars Hollow in the fall was beautiful was all Frankie could think. She and Rory had arrived Friday afternoon. They went to the movies at the book store Friday night. It was so quirky but fun Frankie thought. Now they were on their way to Luke's. Finally she thought. I get to try this coffee Rory brags about.

"Rory, I can't believe this gem of a town has been hidden basically in my backyard and I didn't know about it. It's beautiful."

"It really is a nice town with great people. I'm not saying normal but great."

They walked into Luke's for breakfast which was already crowded.

"Hey girls! I saved you a table." Luke pointed to the open table. "I'll be right over with coffee."

"Thanks Luke" they said in unison.

"So what does one order from Luke's for breakfast?" Frankie asked looking over the menu.

"Anything you order will be great, I swear. Would I steer you wrong with food?"

"No, no you would not. It's against the Gilmore code."

Luke came over poured some coffee for the girls, took their orders.

Frankie took a few sip of her coffee. "Wow, just wow. That is ridiculously good. Why is this not packaged and sold in stores?" Frankie said smelling her coffee.

"Luke, Frankie agrees with me. You need to package and sell this coffee." Rory yelled over to Luke.

"So Rory what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well we picked a great weekend to come. It's the fall festival. First we'll do the tour of the town. That will include lots of introductions. Then we'll go over to the town square and see what this year's festival is all about."

"I can't wait!" The girls finished their breakfast, got coffee to go and said goodbye to Luke and took a tour of the town.

As they walked around town, Frankie met everyone Miss Patty, Babette, Lane. Then they walked over to the Dragonfly so Frankie could meet Sookie, go over the dessert list for the ball and have lunch.

Rory waved to Lorelei who was on the phone. She pointed to the kitchen and whispered "Go back, I'll be right there."

When they went back to the kitchen. "Rory!" Sookie yelled seeing the girls walk through the door.

"Sookie! I missed you." Rory walks over and gives Sookie a hug. "This is Frankie"

"Frankie, hi, nice to finally meet you in person."

Frankie walked over and hugged Sookie. "It's so good to meet you. Thank you so much for doing the dessert tables. I can't wait to taste some of them today."

"Let's have lunch first then you can try samples."

"Sounds good, I'm starving. All this walking around has made me hungry." Frankie rubbed her stomach, laughed. "But then again, I'm always hungry."

Lorelei walked in. "Hey kid, you two do the whole tourist thing?"

"Yeah, we went all over, met almost everybody. I'm saving Kirk and Taylor for last. I'm sure by the time we get back to the festival Taylor's going to want to kill Kirk about something. Frankie should get the full Stars Hollow experience."

"That's a definite. I heard Kirk was joining the pie eating contest." Lorelei said grabbing some coffee.

"Ooohh competitive Kirk that should be fun!" Rory said as her phone went off. She looked at it, smiled when she saw it was Logan. "Logan, I'll be right back."

Lorelei made a face as Rory walked out. Rory didn't see it but Frankie did. She noticed last night too whenever they talked about their friends, Lorelei was quiet or just nodded as they talked. Weird she thought.

Rory walked back in. "All good?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah actually he was asked to call me so Finn could check up on Frankie. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Rory and Frankie both laughed.

"Poor Logan, are they having a good time? I'll have to text Finn after lunch." Frankie said smiling.

The girls had lunch and went over the dessert menu for the ball. Frankie text Finn then they started walking back to the town square.

"Rory, can I ask you a question? And please let me know if I'm over stepping my bounds." Frankie just needed to make sure wasn't reading anything into Lorelei earlier.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Does your mom not like Logan and the boys? I just feel like whenever we talk about school and them she kind of shuts down."

Rory stopped walking. Sighed heavily. "Honestly, I don't know if she's accepted that I'm dating Logan that I love Logan. I do love him and I know he loves me but when it comes to our families, it difficult. Grandmom and Grandpa love him of course but my mom doesn't want me to be a part of that world. She thinks it'll change me but I think she respects my decision to be with Logan. Now the Huntzbergers, they've gotten better. Logan put his foot down and let them know we're dating and that's it. Kind of like mom, you're going to have to accept that we love each other and want to be together."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard on you. If it helps any, I'm on your side. Maybe Lorelei just needs to be around Logan more and she'll see how much he cares."

Rory just shrugged her shoulders and they started walking again and Frankie let it drop. She didn't want to pry. "So I haven't had a chance to tell you that I told my dad about Finn the other day when I went to visit."

"NO!" Rory stopped again, grabbed Frankie's arm. "How did that go?"

"Why don't we keep walking? At this rate, we'll miss the whole festival." Frankie laughed. "It went good. He wants to meet Finn. Haven't mentioned that one to Finn yet. But then my Grandpa Lockwood, that's my mom's dad, you know that right? Well he stopped by later and we'll say he's probably already had someone do background checks on Finn's entire family."

The girls finally made it to the town square and it was in full festival mode. There was a scarecrow making station, pumpkin carving, bobbing for apples. They were having such a good time. They were right, competitive Kirk was the best! He lost to 12 year old girl and demanded a rematch. Then he was arguing with Taylor trying to get the kid disqualified. This is so great. Rory's a lucky girl Frankie thought. You can tell when they were going around town how much everyone cared for Rory. When they finally got back to Rory's house Frankie checked her messages, she had a couple text from Finn. Just pictures of him and the other guys being crazy as usual. The last one was of him and it said "I miss you". Damn you Finn, I miss you too she thought. Just then Lorelei came home.

"Hey Frankie! Where's Rory?"

"Hi! She's in her room, she had to finish her article for the paper before dinner."

"That kid, always working. How was your day in Stars Hollow? You're still here so I'm thinking that's a good thing?"

"Are you kidding me, I love it here! I had the best time today."

"Good, I'm glad you like our little town." Lorelei sat down next to Frankie on the couch.

"I do. I can't wait to come back. I text Steph and said that we have to come back together. She would love it here."

"Hmmm" was all Lorelei said smiling.

Frankie looked into the kitchen to see if there was any sign of Rory and there wasn't.

"Lorelei, can I ask you question?"

"Sure, shoot"

"You don't have to answer me but I'm just curious why don't you like Logan and his friends?"

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that one." Lorelei thought for a minute. "It's not that I don't like them, I don't really know them."

"But Rory loves Logan, you realize that right?"

"I do. She's my daughter and I would know that even if she didn't tell me."

"Then why don't you get to know him more? He's really a great guy. He loves Rory a lot."

"Listen Frankie, I know Rory loves Logan. I just wish he wasn't some rich spoiled kid. That's not what I want for her."

"Okay, it's none of my business but just know that you're hurting Rory by not accepting Logan. She looks for no one's approval but yours." They sat there in awkward silence. "I'm gonna go see if Rory's almost done. I could use some more of Luke's coffee." Frankie walked to Rory's bedroom. Dropping the subject for now.

Sunday morning came, Rory and Frankie were headed back to Yale. They were supposed to meet up with everyone later on but Finn couldn't wait. He text Frankie to see if he could come over and see her. She wasn't going to say no. She missed him like crazy.

Frankie ran to the door when the doorbell rang. She jumped into Finn's arms.

"Ugh! I missed you so much. I know it was only a few days but I missed you Francesca!"

"I missed you too!" Frankie started kissing Finn. It started getting more passionate. "Come to my room Finn and I'll show you how much I missed you."


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since the weekend at Stars Hollow. Frankie had a really good time and couldn't wait to go back. Between school, making sure everything's ready for the Winter Ball, and spending time with Finn, time was just flying by. Frankie looked at the calendar on her desk, Thanksgiving break was less than two weeks away, she would be going home to spend time with her family, but she hadn't talked with Finn about what his plans were. She made a mental note to ask him tonight. Thanksgiving was always a happy time at her house. The whole family would come. Plenty of food, drinks, and of course football. They hadn't had that in a few years, maybe next year she could convince her dad to start having Thanksgiving again. She felt like she was already pushing it with the Winter Ball. Speaking of which, she really had to go through pictures to find some of her mom. Frankie had been avoiding it since she brought the pictures from home.

Later that night, Frankie was getting ready to go out. She almost wished they didn't have plans to go out and would just stay in. So when Finn showed up saying they should just stay in and have a good old fashioned movie night instead of going out, she was relieved.

"Finn, please tell me you've seen Scream before?"

"I have seen this movie but I know it's one of your guilty pleasures. I know you didn't really want to go out tonight. I could tell how you were acting when everybody was talking about it."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"You never have to be afraid to tell me you don't want to do something, especially if it means I get you all to myself for the night. But I have to ask, is everything okay love?" Finn grabbed Frankie's hands and kissed them. "You haven't been yourself these past few days."

Frankie sat there for a minute not saying anything. Finally she said, "No, I'm not okay. When I went to go visit my dad I picked up some family photos to go through for the ball and it's been hitting me hard that my mom's not here. She's not here for this charity thing. It's in memory of her and I thought doing this would be a good thing but now I don't know."

"You are doing a good thing, not just for yourself but others. Why didn't you tell me or talk to Rory or Steph? I would have gone through the photos with you."

"Yeah I know and honestly, I thought I could handle it." She said starting to tear up.

Finn wiped a tear away, "Tell me about your mom. Talk to me. It might help. You can't keep it all bottled up inside. You don't have to be the strongest person in the room when you're with me. Lean on me." Frankie looked at Finn, she saw something in his eyes and it wasn't the pity she normally saw from people.

"I'll start by telling you what a great mom she was because she was seriously the best. The summer before my junior year of high school she started feeling tired a lot. Mom was always running around, she worked part time so she could raise me and Austin. She didn't think it was anything but wanted to be sure. Then they ran some test since she was due for her annual checkup anyway. No one was expecting that it was cancer. They caught it early then before we knew it, it was gone. Then right after my graduation, she told us the cancer came back. I think she hid it until after I graduated, she didn't want anything to ruin graduation. She was always putting us first. It was more advanced this time. She suffered for a long time, she fought hard for almost a year but there's was nothing no one could do, it was too far advanced. I can remember my dad telling her it was okay, she didn't have to fight anymore. We loved her and didn't want to see her suffer anymore. It wasn't giving up, it was just enjoying the time we had left. Mom stopped the chemo and we had one great last summer together. Austin was supposed to go on a trip with his friends, but he canceled. So we took a month long trip to Europe, mom loved Italy." Frankie smiled remembering how happy her mom was. She got up, she couldn't sit anymore, she just had to walk around. "Then we came home and spent the rest of the time at the Vineyard. Even though you know the time is coming, nothing prepares you to say goodbye. Sometimes I wonder which is worse, knowing the end is coming or not knowing but then I remember, I was able to celebrate life with her in a way most people wouldn't get." Frankie stopped, trying to hold back tears. Finn wanted to go to her but he knew she had to get this out. "For the first few months we were just robots, running on automatic pilot but slowly we started getting back to our lives. Normal had a whole new meaning for me. I spent a lot of time in New York. I couldn't bear to be home. It took me a long time to come to terms with her death, she was my best friend Finn. I didn't tell anyone but I almost dropped out of school last year. Then one day Austin came to see me and knocked some reality into me. He told me mom wouldn't want me like this, she would want me living my life not mourning her death. I knew he was right but it was just so damn hard. But a few days later I went back home, talked with my dad. I think both of us were holding stuff back because we didn't want to say the wrong thing to each other. Now here I am, with you." Frankie sat back down, Finn looked at her, waited a few seconds then hugged her.

"Feel better?" Finn asked pulling back from the hug to look at Frankie.

"Thank you, I didn't know that was in there. I do, I feel a lot better."

"Francesca, you know I'm always here for you right? You have Rory and Steph. Hell even Logan and Colin. We're all here for each other, that's what friends do." He hugged her again. "Dance with me?"

"What?" Frankie looked at him confused.

"Dance with me my beautiful Francesca."

"There's no music."

"Well, first who cares but second" Finn picked up the remote for the surround sound and hit play.

Frankie laughed, stood up and they started dancing as "Perfect" started playing.

"You're crazy you know that."

"It's part of my charm."

They danced and when the song was over Frankie looked at Finn, now or never she thought. She gently grabbed his face with her hands, kissed him and said "Finn, I love you"

Finn looked at Frankie, "I love you Francesca."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Rory woke up to smell of bacon. She walked out to see Frankie singing and dancing while cooking breakfast.

"Well, well, someone's happy this morning." Rory walked over to get coffee.

"There's bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes." Frankie pointed to the counter with all the food.

"Holy crap Frankie, you're in a really good mood!"

"Why Rory, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Frankie smiled.

"Uh-huh, what's put you in such a good mood? Although, I'm pretty sure a certain Australian has something to do with it."

"He most certainly does." Frankie grabbed some food. "Grab some food and sit, we'll talk."

Rory went over grabbed food and sat down next Frankie. "Spill Gilmore."

"So I was in a really bad mood last night. Finn knew, of course he knew. So we stayed in and talked about my mom. He asked me about her and it just started coming out. But when I was done, I felt so much better. I don't know how he does that, but he always just knows. So long story short. We started dancing right here in the living room and I looked him in the eye, and told him I loved him." Frankie stopped to get Rory's reaction.

"OMG!" was all she could manage.

"I know crazy right, but wait, he said he loved me too!"

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" was all Rory could say jumping up and down in her chair.

"I know right! But it's soon no? God, I don't know what to think. I don't want to ruin it by moving too fast."

"Frankie, you can't doubt yourself here. If that's how you guys feel, go with it. This is a doubt free zone."

"Yeah you're right. If I have learned anything, it's that you need to live for the moment."

Later that day Frankie was in the library doing research. Although she could just go on the computer, she still liked coming to library and doing research the old fashion way sometimes. As she was sitting there, someone came behind and kissed her cheek.

"I told you not to do that here, my boyfriend might see us." Frankie smiled. "Oh Finn it's you!"

"Haha, very funny." Finn kissed her again and sat next to her.

Frankie leaned over, whispered, "Finn you know this is the library right?"

He faked shivered. "I know, I'm getting hives just being here but I had to see you. I can't believe you still come here. But anyway, I had an idea."

"Oh god, I'm scared." Frankie grabbed his arm.

"No, listen, I was talking with the boys and we were thinking a mini vacay is in order Thanksgiving weekend. We'll leave Thursday night and come home Sunday night. Just a little rest and relaxation before your big event and finals in December."

"Where we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Oh no come on, you have to tell me. I won't know what to pack."

"Maybe I can give you a hint but I'll think about it woman."

"I'm in but only if you agree to come to my house for Thanksgiving, at least after to dinner to meet my dad and Grandpa."

"Oh god, come on Frankie, why would you do that to me?" Finn looked pale.

She leaned over, gave him a quick kiss, and looked him right in the eyes, "Because I love you."

"Awww Francesca, you went there?" Finn smiled.

"I did mister, and I'll do it again."

"Okay, okay, I'll come over but only because I love you and I get to spend the weekend with you away from this scary place." He kissed her hard on the lips. "Now get back to your work nerd."

He walked away and Frankie just stared off smiling at him.

Frankie was sitting in the kitchen having her coffee Wednesday morning, Thanksgiving she thought, was always a happy time at the Gilmore house. The holidays were always a great time. Whether it be Thanksgiving, Christmas, or even the Fourth of July. The Gilmores didn't do anything half way. But Thanksgiving was always special. They had so much to be thankful for and even though her mom wasn't here anymore, Frankie knew she still had so much to thankful for. She was finally realizing that she'll always miss her mom but she had to live her life. Live your life to the fullest. I guess she had Finn to thank for that. He just brought something out in her.

"Hey sis" Austin walked into the kitchen, went straight for the coffee.

"Hey big brother, you seen dad yet?"

"No, must still be upstairs in bed."

"At 8:00 in the morning? Cameron Gilmore does not sleep in. EVER." Just then Cameron walked into the kitchen.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Cameron went over and hugged Frankie. "I'm glad your home kid."

"Dad, what are you doing up so late?"

"I've been up, just taking care of a few things." Cameron grabbed his coffee. "So I was thinking, how do you guys feel about a good old fashioned Gilmore family Thanksgiving?"

Frankie jumped out of her chair. "Wait, what? Dad are you serious? How can we plan it this quick? There's no time?"

Cameron laughed at Frankie, "Slow down, everything will be fine. I called Emily and Richard over the weekend. Everyone's coming over, and I may have also invited your friends over."

Austin looked at his dad "Ha! As in boyfriend Finn?"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Can we not call him boyfriend Finn please? Still adjusting to that one. I called Rory, apologized for the last minute invitation but they all accepted right away. It sounded like they were all happy to come, even Finn. He was coming later anyway."

Both guys looked over at Frankie who was being unusually quiet.

Frankie was sitting by the kitchen counter trying to hold back the tears. It wasn't working.

"Frankie, you okay?" Austin asked.

"Umm yeah, I'm good." She said wiping tears away. "I can't believe you did this."

"It's okay right?" Cameron asked concerned.

"Yes, daddy, it's wonderful. I just can't believe you did all this? Why did you do all this?"

Frankie's dad took a minute before answering. "It's time. Just because we move on with our lives doesn't mean we forget your mom, I'll never forget my Jackie. She's always in my heart and I know she wouldn't want us drowning in our grief. We have each other and we are lucky enough to be surrounded by great family and friends. " Both kids went over and they had a group hug.

"And now we have boyfriend Finn." Austin looked at his dad and started laughing.

The next morning Frankie got up her to get ready for the day. She wanted to help her dad make sure everything was good today. By noon, people started showing up.

The doorbell rang and Frankie ran downstairs. "I'll get it!"

She opened the door to find Steph and Colin there. Frankie hugged them.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Sure, because we wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my dad and I believe it's soon to be mom #4." Colin smiled, "That's all sarcasm in case you didn't know."

"I got it Colin" Frankie winked at him. "Let me get your coats. You guys are the first ones here."

"Here" Steph handed Frankie a bottle of wine and a bottle of scotch. "I know your dad said not to bring anything but we couldn't come without something."

"Thank you." Frankie hugged Steph again. "I'm so glad you guys are here. This was the best surprise. I can't wait to get away from this cold weather and into warmer days. Has Colin told you where we're going?"

"No, they're all being stubborn on this one. I text Rory and she confirmed her and Logan will be here after breakfast with her mom." Steph said as they all walked into the living room.

"Breakfast with Lorelei? Hmmm, that's new. Finn called me and said he's on his way." Frankie stopped as she heard the doorbell. "That's probably him."

Finn just stood there not sure what to do. He'd never had to meet the family of a girl he was seeing, let alone spend a holiday with them but then he realized Frankie was at the door and all his worries went away.

"Hello beautiful Francesca" He leaned in to her kiss her. "I missed you, I can't wait to have you all to myself for the weekend."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. Just remember, warm weather, and don't bother asking Rory or Stephanie because they don't know either."

"Meanie." Frankie kissed him again.

As they were walking in Frankie saw another car pull up. It was her Grandpa Lockwood. Frankie went over as he got out of the car.

"Grandpa! I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'd never miss out on spending time with my favorite girl" They hugged each other and Jonathan looked over at Finn.

"So I see we have more company this year."

"Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Finn?"

"Oh the infamous Finn, good to meet you." Jonathan shook Finn's hand.

"You too sir."

"I saw your father Ethan the other day Finn. We made plans for a round of golf. I'm going to set it up with Cameron to go too. God knows that boy needs to get out." Jonathan said walking in the door.

"Oh god" Finn thought to himself as Frankie was laughing. "You're lucky I love you Francesca." He whispered in her ear.

"Say that again" Frankie said wrapping her arms around Finn. "I love you" he said as he kissed her.

"I love you Finn."

They just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. The look of love on their faces was not lost on Jonathan, he saw it twice before, with his wife Elizabeth and then his daughter Jackie when she introduced him to Cameron.

They all walked into the living room joining Colin, Steph, and Austin who came in while Frankie answered the door.

Austin walked over to give his grandpa a hug. "Hey Grandpa, Dad's in the kitchen talking food. I was instructed to tell everyone to please help yourself. There is food and drinks in the dining room and the entertainment room, anything you need, we don't have out, just ask. Dinner will probably be around 4."

"Finn why don't you walk with me to kitchen to me my dad." Frankie grabbed his hand.

"Oh god" Finn said as Colin smirked. "Good luck buddy."

As they walked towards kitchen, Frankie could feel Finn's hand sweating.

She whispered in his ear "Relax, he won't kill you with witnesses."

He whispered back "He's one of the best lawyers on the east coast, he could get away with it."

Frankie laughed as they walked in the kitchen.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Finn."

Cameron walked over, shook Finn's hand. "Finn it's nice to meet you. I'm glad you could come today. I've heard a lot about you."

"Thanks for the invite sir."

Cameron turned to Frankie, "Give me a few more minutes to finish up in here and I'll be in to join everyone. Finn, it really is nice to finally meet you. It's nice to see this one really smiling again." Cameron kissed Frankie on the cheek.


End file.
